


Lector

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Literature, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Spock está determinado a concluir su lectura.





	Lector

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511841) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



—¡Spo-ock! —la voz era definitivamente un gemido ahora—. Sólo tenemos unas cuantas horas hasta que nos toque estar de turno.

—Tenemos más de diez horas.

—Ya, pero yo estaré dormido ocho de ellas.

—Tú raras veces duermes ocho horas a menos que estés enfermo.

—Ya, pero debería.

El silencio vuelve a caer. Brevemente.

—¡Spo-ock!

—Leonard. Deseo concluir mi lectura. Estoy cerca del desenlace.

—Bueno, si amas a tu lectura más que a mí…

—La lectura es una investigación en tu beneficio. Quizás te gustaría leer el último capítulo en voz alta. Preferiría oírlo.

“…Lector, me he casado con uno”.


End file.
